


Dare To Boop

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Game show episode, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Truth or Dare, Voltron, booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: “It’s just a peck, right?” Keith started, trying to make this a little better. “Just a boop.”Lance choked a laughed. “A what?”“A boop.” Keith repeated, glad that Lance was relaxing even a bit. “A boop.” He then clapped his palms together as if he was high-fiving himself.***During the game show, the team play truth or dare and Keith and Lance are forced to do something both of them aren't willing to admit to want.





	Dare To Boop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing just to make Keith say "boop" multiple times.  
> I don't even know what to say.

Keith was a fantastic artist.

Lance was just too blind to see his talent when it come to drawing. And who was Lance to judge him when he was so bad at guessing. The rest on the team did just fine guessing Keith’s art, so it wasn’t him - it was all Lance. 

The game show was continuing after Lance’s fails at guessing and now Bob had them start a new game - truth or dare. It was a cliche slumber party game that teenage girls play and was definitely not what Keith was expecting when he found out they’ll be doing the game show. 

“You will be picking out the truths and dares out of these bowls!” Bob held up two bowls, one pink and one green. “If you chicken out of what’s requested, you will have a consequence. BUT!” The team jumped. “You are only allowed three consequences.”

Lance let out a groan from between Hunk and Pidge. 

“First up! Allura!” Bob twirled in his hoverseat... thing. “Truth or dare?!”

Allura thought for a moment. “Dare.”

“Dare!” Bob repeated with more enthusiasm and held out the pink bowl. “Chose wisely.”

The princess picked out a sheet on paper and unfolded it, taking a second to read the script. “Serenade the person to your right.” She read out loud then turned to the right where no one stood.

“Looks like you’ll be serenading Keith!” Bob exclaimed.

Keith blinked at his name. “What?” He watched as Allura walked around the podium and stood in front of him with determined eyes.

“What?!” Lance yelled and Keith could feel his glare. “Why does it always have to be Keith?!”

The man rolled his eyes before meeting Allura who stood in thought.

“Keith,” She started. “Can you come over here for a second?” 

He did what he was told and walked from the podium. He let out a squawk once his feet was no longer touching the ground and he was pressed into Allura’s arms. Keith wrapped his arms around her neck as she cradled him and couldn’t help but relax, knowing that she wouldn’t drop him.

Then she was singing...or rather - screaming. Squawks and strange noises came out of her mouth, portraying total contrast to her regal features. Keith stared, horrified and very confused and Allura continued then suddenly started to sway side to side as she swaddled him like a baby.

She eventually finished and set him down on his feet. Keith continued to stare.

“What the hell?” He whispered to no one.

Her smile was kind and bright. “It’s a serenading in Altean culture. It’s to court their eventual lovers.” She explained.

Keith nodded dumbly. “Riiight.” They both walked back to their spots and Keith noticed the confused and amused looks the other paladins were sharing. 

“Well wasn’t that exciting?!” Bob cheered. “Hunk’s turn now! Truth or dare?”

Hunk was forced to talk about his crush, who he declared was Shay, which earned cheers from Lance and Pidge. Lance was then dared to dance the most embarrassing dance that he knew, which he was happy to oblige. He ended up dancing to the Macarena, not that embarrassing, but he would over exaggerate everything he did all the while singing the lyrics in fluid spanish. 

He looked happy as he danced to the familiar tune, singing loudly and rather obnoxiously. Either way, it was nice to see him with his emotions so high up and dazzling. Keith couldn’t help but laugh along with everyone else as Lance shook his butt toward the camera.

Pidge was asked who was the best looking person in their group.

“Ugh, do I really have to do this?” Pidge complained.

“It’s not hard, Pidge.” Lance said. “It’s obviously me.” He sent her finger guns and his classic grin that flashed his perfect teeth. Keith couldn’t help but agree silently.

Pidge glared at him then turned to Bob. “Kaltenecker.”

Keith let out a snort.

Lance was an up cry. “No matter how much I agree that Kaltenecker is a beauty, she is not apart of the team.”

“Does it count?” Pidge asked Bob who shrugged. 

“Sure.” 

Lance continued to complain even into Keith’s turn.

“Dare.” Keith decided, ignoring Lance’s complaints.

He read the script and he frowned hard at the paper. “I can’t do this one.”

“What? Why not?” Pidge asked. 

Keith handed her the paper and she let out a long ‘O’. 

“What is it?” Hunk asked. 

Pidge looked at him with a questioning gaze and he met her with a firm nod.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that your parents did when you were a child?” Pidge read out loud.

It was met with the same reaction that Pidge made. Keith suddenly felt small.

“Looks like this will be the first consequence of the game!” Bob announced, not bothering with questions. “Black paladin, come step forward.”

Keith walked over to the middle of the set, standing slightly shorter than he did before. 

“Ready?” Bob asked. Keith nodded despite not knowing what was going to happen. “Three, two….one!”

A shower on sparkling glitter flooded on top of Keith, drowning him in the shiny pieces of plastic. When it settled, he found himself covered head to toe in bedazzling sparkles, the pieces getting stuck in his armor and hair. Keith returned to the podium with a scolding face as his team laughed at him.

The game continued, Keith occasionally blowing the sparkles away from his face, some landing on an unamused Pidge. Further into the game, Allura ended up dressed as a baby - diaper, bib and all, Hunk was wearing angel wings that occasionally bumped into Allura and Lance, said person stood with one leg on the podium covered in cheese slices and new ear piercings and Pidge had a full face of clown makeup. 

Keith himself had already used up all of his consequences, just like Lance, which led him with his hair tied up in multiple braids that stood up in different directions and a banana-like fruit hanging from his neck like a necklace that occasionally moved to scare him. The sparkles were still stuck on his body.

“Red paladin.” Bob said as he hovered to a wobbling Lance. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare?” Lance asked, by this point probably scared of what was going to happen considering he didn’t have any consequences left.

He plucked a paper from the bowl and stared wide eyed at it for a long moment.

“Oooh, is it bad?” Pidge asked excitedly. 

“I- uh- I can’t do this.” Lance’s voice was small and his body was shaking more than before.

“You kinda have to, buddy. Let me see. It can’t be that bad.” Hunk reached for the paper and skimmed it with his eyes which blowed up wide. Allura leaned into him to also read it and she gave the same reaction. Pidge walked over to read it then she started beaming. 

Keith was suddenly scared when her wide, evil grin slowly turned to face him, the red paint around her mouth making her look like the Joker. “This just got interesting.”

“I’m not doing it!” Lance exclaimed.

“Lance, please, it’ll be over before you know it.” Allura reassured. 

Pidge then snatched up the paper and handed it to Keith. He relunctically read it.

Kiss the teammate that you get along with the least for five seconds.

Keith briefly wondered if these questions were targeted at them specifically.

He turned to Pidge. “You and Lance didn’t have a big fight when I was gone did you?” He asked with fallen hope. Pidge shook her head. “Damn.”

Lance cleared his throat and Keith felt a blush finally coat his cheeks. 

“Hunk!” He exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. “I hate you sooo much, but I guess we have to kiss! Oh well!” His voice was abnormally high for him and he jumped off the counter to reach for Hunk.

“Oh no you don’t.” Bob interrupted. Keith couldn’t hate someone has much as he hated Bob in that moment. “I think we all know who you don’t get along with if pictionary had anything to say about it.” 

“But-” Lance started.

“Nope. Get your chapstick, Keith, cause it’s your moment to shine!”

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Keith glared.

Bob shrugged. “You coulda used a consequence, but you don’t have any left, do you?”

“I hate this game.” Keith muttered under his breath.

Pidge moved to join Hunk and Allura, all three anticipating for the big moment with excited eyes and smiles. Keith met eyes with Lance’s blue ones that he missed so much during his time in the quantum abyss. Keith coughed.

“It’s just a peck, right?” Keith started, trying to make this a little better. “Just a boop.”

Lance choked a laughed. “A what?”

“A boop.” Keith repeated, glad that Lance was relaxing even a bit. “A boop.” He then clapped his palms together as if he was high-fiving himself. 

Lance snorted. “What was that?”

“Kissing, duh.” He did the gesture again. “Boop. Booping. Just us booping.” He clapped his hands again. 

Lance shook his head slowly as he watched Keith do this.

“You know in Romeo and Juliet?” Keith continued talking for some reason, his mind scrambling for the situation to be less stressful. “Palm to palm, right?” Lance nodded. “It’s booping.”

Lance smiled. “Booping.” He tested the word on his tongue.”You are weird, mullet.”

“Are we gonna boop or what?” Keith asked, suddenly unable to wait until this was over.

“Stop calling it booping!”

“Then what do you want me to call it?!”

“Not booping!”

“Then why don’t you say it?!”

“SAY WHAT?!”

“THE OTHER WORD FOR BOOPING!”

“YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO WASTE TIME BY TALKING ABOUT THIS!”

“AND YOU ARE WASTING TIME BY AVOIDING SAYING THE WORD!”

“I’M NOT-”

“JUST BOOP ME, GOD DAMMIT!”

Keith closed the small space that had gotten shorter while they yelled at each other. His hands were on Lance’s cheeks, hold him gently but firm against him. Lance seemed to stagger from surprise but eventually relaxed in his hold and held either side of Keith’s hips.

It was nothing special, just their lips pressed against each other, their noses were pressed uncomfortably, so Lance moved to slot their mouths together more nicely. 

Lance’s face was soft in his hands, smooth from all the care he took in his skin. His salty scent was mixed with the cheese that hung from every part of his suit, but the smell was oddly comforting. His lips were soft unlike his own and everything around him seemed to just melt away and dissolve into everything and nothing.

Keith squeaked when Lance started to move his lips against his own. Their lips moving in a fluid motion, making Keith melt in his arms and slick his fingers into Lance’s silky hair. 

The kiss didn’t last long, but it felt like an eternity, his face was flushed as he stared at a blushing Lance who stared wide eyed at Keith with an expression that sent chills down his spine.

“Scandalous!” Bob cheered, pulling Keith out of his daze. “Do the red and black paladin secretly like each other? You heard it here first, folks.”

Keith looked back at Lance who seemed to not have taken his eyes away from Keith. From this close, he could see Lance’s freckles and the light sparks of yellow dotting his eyes. Some glitter that were on Keith’s hands stuck to his cheeks, making him look even more bright than he already was. Keith could stare at him all day. 

Lance squeezed his hips. “Keith I-”

“This is great and all,” Hunk interrupted. “Like, told you so, Allura, but we kinda have to wrap this up.”

Keith and Lance reluntically separate, but never stood too far away until they were forced to leave each other’s sides.

Later that evening, team Voltron were all in the hotel on the same planet that hosted the game show. There were all lead to separate rooms and Keith made sure to take a long shower to get the glitter all off his body. It took a good two varga to do so, yet when he was brushing his hair, he spotted some sparkling plastic in his thick mane and decided to give up. He just hoped that the next planet they visit will be super windy.

Keith had just finished drying his hair when there was a knock on the door. Keith walked out of the bathroom that connected with his room and opened the door. Leaning against the frame stood Lance, arms crossed and grin wide on his face. He was clad in his own pajamas with the lion slippers he brought and Keith’s heart couldn’t take in how cute he looked.

“Can I come in?”

Keith blinked. “Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, sure.” Keith stepped aside and subtly coughed as Lace made his way further into the room. He was looking around, even though Keith was sure that all of their rooms looked the same when the aliens took them on a tour earlier that day.

Keith closed the door.

“So...why are you here?” Keith asked, deciding to get the up coming rejection over with.

Lance turned to face him, expression neutral and shoulders laid back.

“Um- I wanna talk about the...booping.” Lance dug his hands into the pockets on his pajama pants. 

Keith nodded and walked towards Lance. “Okay. What exactly about the booping?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Lance frowned and took his hands out of his pockets. “I’m sorry that I went too far. I didn’t know if you were okay with… doing more than booping.” He did the same gesture that Keith did with his hands as he said this.

“Booping and a half.” Keith supplied, because he can’t seem to shut his mouth that day.

Lance chuckled. “Why ‘and a half’ why not just double boops?”

“Cause double booping is with tongue.”

Lance was smiling as he took a step towards Keith. “And what’s triple booping?”

“Probably sex.”

Lance let out another laugh then took a step. “Is there any more booping past that?”

Keith shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know yet.”

Lance was now almost touching Keith, their breaths mingling and intertwining each other like dancers in water. Keith let his arms fall down and took a step so they could be even closer.

“I like booping you.” Lance whispered.

Keith huffed with a smile. “That sounds really weird.”

“You’re the one you said it in the first place.”

“And I’m starting to regret that decision.” Keith countered. 

Lance hummed, leaning his forehead to rest against Keith’s. He let a sigh escape as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His heart was beating a rhythm that match a rocker’s drums, vibrating in constant beatings. 

“Can I boop and a half you?” Lance asked in a whisper.

“Only if you stop calling it that.” Keith whispered back, already leaning in.

“I make no promises.” 

Then they were kissing, arms thrown around each other in desperate grips, searching and finding anywhere they could reach. They moved to the bed and ended up kissing for majority of the night.

Only ten minutes in their makeout session did Lance separate to ask Keith something in between their kisses.

“Can I....double boop you?”

Keith groaned against his mouth. “Double boop me away.”

And Lance did just that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out before season 7 (two more days!!!!)  
> So I hope you enjoyed. I'm awful at truth or dare, so I googled "Good truths and dares" like the normal person that I am.
> 
> Edit: I went to sleep with nothing and woke up to over a hundred kudos and beautiful comments! Thank you so much, you have all made my day!! I didn’t think my late night thoughts would spring out a story you actually like lol
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
